Finally Finding Love
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: Umeda's unrequited love has finally reached its limits. He doesn't know if he can keep it up anymore. So moving on with life without him may actually finally get his attention. But will it be too late for this love to blossom?


Umeda Hokuto was sitting in the usual chair, at the usual bar, and smoking the usual cigarette. He was currently forced from his usual meaningless date to meet his long-time crush, Kijima Ryouichi. As usual, he was late. Hokuto already had been waiting for him for two hours. If he didn't show up in the next, Hokuto would go directly home. It wasn't like he ever had anyone waiting for him, but he just always hated waiting on the is guy. All the sudden, his cellphone chirped. Seeing it was Ryouichi, Umeda quickly picked up.

"What?"

Listening to the smooth voice of Ryouichi give his casual excuse why they couldn't meet, pissed him off. He wanted to scream at the jerk for not saying so earlier. However, his heart prevented him from ever saying anything to the infuriating man.

"Fine."

Hokuto quickly snapped his phone shut. Downing the liquor in front of him, Hokuto left the bar, after placing down his payment on the countertop. As he left, he debated on whether to contact someone. Deciding against it, Hokuto took the long way home to walk off the alcohol. The cool night air kept him aware, and he enjoyed it. Soon, he passed some stores and across the street was a udon shop. It held no interest to him until he heard that name.

"Ryouichi-kun!"

Hokuto's head snapped in that direction. Sure enough, his date was pulling on his jacket as an attractive woman moved over to him. The lit cigarette dropped from his lips. Ryouichi turned to the woman as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Feeling that all familiar striking pain, Hokuto walked away as they got in a taxi together. Lighting a new cigarette, he took a long drag. As he slowly let it out, Hokuto dialed the disgusting number that was inputted by an even more idiotic man. It picked up on the first ring.

"Meet me at the regular place."

Maybe beating up Akiha would make him feel a lot better.

* * *

Ryouichi entered his apartment and threw his jacket on the couch. Entering the bathroom, he turned on the water and splashed it on his face. Wiping at his mouth vigorously, Ryouichi tried to make the feel of that drunken woman's lips leave his. Once he exited the bathroom, his eyes instantly shot to the message machine. It was blinking. Hitting the play button, Ryouichi became more and more irritated. There was no message from Hokuto. Grabbing the liquor bottle off the counter, he poured himself a drink. Laying down on the couch, Ryouichi cursed the woman and his obligation to his job. He wanted to see Hokuto.

* * *

"Sensei?"

Hokuto's ears pricked at the feminine voice. It wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the fact that he worked in an all-boys school, and that voice did not belong to any of the female faculty. Also, if it had been his older sister, he would have felt the chills first, and his youngest sister was currently on vacation abroad. Turning in his chair, he came to face Ashiya Mizuki. A girl, who had snuck into the school as a boy, and he had taken somewhat under his wing.

"What are you doing here?"

Mizuki laughed.

"We came for Sekime's wedding."

Hokuto remembered. He had bumped into Sekime when he had come to visit.

"Anyways, I told Izumi I wanted to see you, and he brought me."

Mizuki hugged him and Hokuto didn't object. Over her head, Hokuto silently mouthed to Sano, 'it must not have been easy'. Sano nodded his head in agreement. Pulling back, Mizuki took her usual spot in front of him, as Sano came to stand behind her. Hokuto finally took in her new appearance.

"You look like a girl."

Mizuki laughed.

"Well I am a girl."

"Mizuki, maybe you should ask."

Hokuto widened his eyes in confusion."

"Oh, okay."

Mizuki blushed, and Hokuto sighed.

"You not going to make me see if you're pregnant, are you?"

Both Mizuki and Sano turned bright red. Mizuki shot up out of her chair.

"Of course not Sensei! Plus, you're not even the type of sensei we would see for something like that."

"We're not even pregnant."

"Yeah!"

Hokuto couldn't help the laughs that rumbled through his chest. Soon he was laughing out loud about their reaction. Mizuki grew peevish.

"That was mean Sensei. You were just teasing Izumi and me."

"I couldn't help it. There isn't anyone around her as gullible and innocent as you. So I have no one to tease."

"I thought I was more to Sensei than his play thing."

Smiling sincerely, Hokuto rubbed the top of Mizuki's head.

"You are."

She smiled happily, and Hokuto thought that she did look better like this. He could see the openly loving look that Sano gave her. Sighing again, Hokuto smiled at the couple. Thank God, she didn't choose Nakatsu, then they would really be an idiotic couple.

* * *

Ryouichi was officially ticked off. He had been angry since his phone call from Hokuto yesterday. This had been the first time ever that Hokuto had canceled on him. Maybe it was retribution for always forcing dates on Hokuto, and then canceling because of work. Taking a drag from his lighted cigarette, Ryouichi continued to walk to where everyone in his office was having lunch. Across the intersection, he spotted Hokuto, who was talking to a handsome man. They laughed at something Hokuto had said. When the light turned green, he quickly made his way over.

"Hokuto!"

Hokuto stopped talking and looked over at Ryouichi.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean me? I took another day at the office because you canceled, but now I see why."

Hokuto sighed.

"You're misunderstanding Ryouichi."

"Am I?"

Ryouichi hoped he was. He didn't like this feeling of betrayal that he expected of Hokuto.

"Izumi! Sensei!"

All three heads turned to Mizuki running towards them carrying a shopping bag. She began to trip and both Sano and Hokuto caught one of her arms. She grinned sheepishly up at them. Ryouichi looked confused. As Izumi helped Mizuki straighten, Hokuto pulled out a cigarette to calm down his frustration.

"You idiot! Have you still not learned anything? Are you still as gullible as you were? Do you still have no balance at all?"

Despite all the eyes that turned their way, Mizuki just scratched the top of her head and laughed. Sano thought that Hokuto had hit the nail on the head.

"You must still cause endless worry and headaches."

Sano silently agreed.

"Yes, but Sensei, you and Izumi caught me."

"That's not the point!"

Mizuki continued to laugh. Hokuto and Sano sighed.

"Eh? Why you too Izumi?"

"You know...?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Eh? I don't get it. Izumi, explain what you and Sensei are talking about."

"Even if I did, you still wouldn't get it."

"Eh! How mean!"

Hokuto laughed as Mizuki and Sano continued. Sano kept teasing, and Mizuki kept arguing back. Ryouichi was surprised.

"It was like I didn't even know you back there."

The men were not walking in the opposite direction from where they parted with Mizuki and Sano. The couple was meeting up with others from school for a get together. Hokuto had heard from his nephew that he was even going. He was surprised that Nanba had found time out of his busy modeling schedule.

"What are you talking about? I was being like I always am."

"I never figured you would be close to a girl."

"Oh? You mean Ashiya? I told you about her. She's the one that snuck in as a boy."

"To follow that guy?"

"Ah, Sano Izumi, the high jumper. I told you all this a long time ago."

Ryouichi pulled out a cigarette, and used Hokuto's lit one to light his.

"That was a while back."

"Yes, it was."

"I feel slightly old."

"It's natural when you're around that one. She's a strange one that I still haven't figured out. Sano really surprises me for withholding almost two years."

Hokuto thought of his relationship with Ryouichi and bitterly thought that he too had been withholding a long time.

"Are you free now?"

"No, I have to get back to the office."

Typical reason, Hokuto thought.

"I'm free tomorrow though."

"Sorry, I already have plans."

"Then cancel."

Ryouichi narrowed his eyes at Hokuto, who wisely kept his eyes forward.

"Naturally, I would to please you, but Sano and Ashiya are only here one last day. They invited me to lunch before they go, which I accepted. As for the night, I have a date."

"You can't cancel that?"

"I made a promise."

Ryouichi grabbed Hokuto by the shoulder.

"Then break it."

Hokuto calmly brushed him off.

"You know once I make a promise I keep it. Plus, I can't cancel on this guy again."

"You're not serious about it so who cares?"

Hokuto sighed.

"It's still my decision. Since you need to get back, we'll part here."

Ryouichi watched Hokuto walk away. Anger built up inside of him. Most of it was directed towards himself. He knew that if he kept being possessive over Hokuto but always kept him at a distance too, Hokuto was bound to get fed up. After all, Hokuto had a bad temper.

* * *

Ryouichi was walking home from the office the following week when he ran into Hokuto and his under classman in high school, Akiha.

"Ah Ryouichi, heading home?"

"Yes."

"Ah Kijima-senpai! It's good to see you."

Ryouichi returned Akiha's polite smile with one of his own.

"You too, Hara-san."

Ryouichi knew Ahika was still aiming for Hokuto's affections A few years ago, Hokuto wouldn't let Akiha near, so what changed?

"Hokuto, are you heading home now too?"

"Ah, we were out for drinks."

"I thought I help Senpai home."

Ryouichi noticed that Hokuto did look a little drunk. Anger boiled inside of him.

"Thank you Hara-san, but I'll take Hokuto since I know the way."

"As do I Senpai."

His anger burned hotter.

"It's fine Akiha. I'll go with Ryoucihi, so I'll talk to you later."

"But Senpai..."

Ryouichi was already leading Hokuto away with a triumphant smirk, while Akiha stayed behind pouting. Once a good distance away, Ryouichi let some of his anger show.

"Did you want that fool to take advantage of you?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm not that drunk."

Ryouichi pushed Hokuto up against the wall in an alley and kissed him harshly. Hokuto didn't have the strength to push him off, nor did he really want to.

"Not that drunk huh?"

Hokuto pushed Ryouichi off.

"That was uncalled for."

"So you say."

"So I did."

They finally reached Hokuto's apartment complex. He keyed open his door.

"Are you coming in?"

"No, I have an early today tomorrow."

Hokuto sighed.

"Of course you do."

"I'll be free this weekend."

Hokuto turned and looked at him.

"I can't."

Ryouichi rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Don't tell me it's another date."

"No, I'm going on a business trip. I'll be gone for a week."

"Where to?"

"Kyoto."

"Why?"

"A colleague of mine wants to offer me a job at the school he works at. The pay is better, but I'll be going to check out the school and neighborhoods first."

Ryouichi couldn't hide his surprise.

"You're kidding me..."

"It's time for a change Ryouichi."

* * *

It had been five days since Hokuto had pretty much laid down the ultimatum. Although he hadn't said it specifically, it was well implied. Ryouichi couldn't really blame him either. Hokuto had been going along with Ryouichi's whims and wishes since that rainy day in high school. Something had to give now. After all, they had been at it for over a decade.

"Where are you?"

Ryouichi was currently struggling with whether or not to call Hokuto. He had been struggling with the decision since that night after leaving Hokuto's door. Finally overpowering his own self-pride, Ryouichi dialed the familiar number. Hokuto picked up on the third ring, as usual.

"Hello?"

"Hokuto."

There was silence and Ryouichi could her his loud heartbeats.

"Ryouichi."

"How's it going?"

Hokuto sighed on the other line. Ryouichi knew something was wrong. He sounded tired. Either he was having too many late nights or he was thinking heavily over something. Neither one was pleasing to Ryouichi.

"It's slowly going. The job is a really great job. In truth, if there wasn't this one problem, I would have accepted by now."

Ryouichi felt his heart contract at the thought of Hokuto moving all the way to Kyoto.

"Is there something I can do?"

Hokuto laughed.

"What's with all the concern all the sudden?'

Ryouichi thought he sounded a little bitter.

"I..."

Hokuto chuckled.

"It's alright. I think this is something I need to decide on."

"Want to tell me at least?"

"The colleague I told you about is 'that' guy. He wants to give it a second go."

Ryouichi's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed. He remembered well who 'that' guy was. 'That' guy, had been the only one that had gotten close to making Hokuto completely his. Hokuto had been happy with him, and he was all ready to move in with him. However, the night before doing so, Ryouichi had purposely filled Hokuto's head with doubts. The relationship didn't last long after that.

Now, Hokuto came home to an empty place, just like Ryouichi. It had been a decision made by him selfishly, and Ryouichi barely regretted it until after the break up. Hokuto had been a mess that couldn't live alone. Ryouichi had moved in temporarily to help the transition, but mainly to monopolize Hokuto more. Once again, after Hokuto found firm feet, Ryouichi pushed back again, causing Hokuto more pain.

"So, what are you planning on doing?"

Before he could answer, "that" man's voice broke in.

"Come to bed already."

"Hokuto! Are you sleeping with him?"

"Ryouichi..."

Hokuto's voice was cut off with a clock. Ryoucihi called back but only got Hokuto's voice mail. He threw his phone down.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Hokuto cursed his dead cellphone. He had just charged the bastard. Roughly throwing it down, Hokuto thought how he was going to explain himself. Knowing his luck, Ryouichi probably thought that he was currently having sex. Looking over his shoulder, the man was asleep, drunk in Hokuto's hotel bed.

"Damn you!"

Grabbing his jacket, Hokuto left the room. At the reception desk, he asked for all his calls to be held. Leaving through the front doors, Hokuto lit a cigarette. Walking away, he wondered what he should do until morning. That and, how to explain to Ryouichi without dying.

* * *

"Ryouichi?"

Ryouichi turned from the receptionist to the puzzled Hokuto. He left the front desk and made his way over. It looked as if Hokuto hadn't slept and he had just came through the front doors.

"Where were you?"

"Ah well..."

"Hokuto!"

Ryouichi looked over his shoulder at the man making his way over to them. He felt himself roughly grabbed, then his lips met Hokuto's. Both him and "that" guy were taken by complete surprise. However, Ryouichi soon joined in.

"Hokuto, don't tell me that you're actually dating this guy?"

Hokuto pulled away, but Ryouichi kept his hand in place on his shirt.

"And if I am?"

"Hokuto, he's the reason we broke up. If you stay with him, you'll only get hurt. Once he's through playing with you, he'll leave."

"I'm already aware of that. However, Ryouichi and I have been together for about fifteen years now."

"Then you should know, it's bound to end soon."

Hokuto looked a little hurt, and Ryouichi tightened his hold.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that."

"Then who are you going to turn to?"

Hokuto didn't answer as he brushed past. He didn't have an answer.

"Hokuto..."

Hokuto was lost in his thoughts.

"Maybe we should talk in private."

Hokuto looked up. Everyone had turned their attentions to them. They were all blushing as well.

"That was a pretty hot kiss."

Hokuto could hear Ryouichi's amusement.

"It was almost as good as the ones from that rainy day."

Hokuto looked up at Ryouichi startled. He remembered that day after all. Perhaps, almost as well as him.

* * *

The train ride was pretty quiet for them later that day. Mainly because Hokuto was angry at Ryouichi. He had pretty much thrown them out of Kyoto. Ryouichi knew he had pretty much tempered the angry Hokuto. From what Hokuto had told him, he still hadn't slept since "that" guy had overtaken his bed.

"I still don't see why we had to leave immediately."

"One, I didn't want to stay there. I told work I would only be gone today. Two, I didn't want that guy coming back and changing your mind."

"You're being paranoid and overprotective. I'm not Masato, you know."

Ryouichi stared at Hokuto, who had his head propped on his hand, looking at the countryside passing them by.

"I'm only overprotective about the things that belong to me."

"I don't belong to you fool."

Ryouichi switched to the seat beside Hokuto instead of across. Pulling down his collar, Ryouichi kissed Hokuto's neck.

"What the...?"

Hokuto tried to push him off, but Ryouichi was more powerful. A blush had crept onto his cheeks as Ryouichi continued to suck on his neck. He thanked God that there wasn't anyone else in their car. That morning just didn't seem to be busy.

"Ryouichi, stop!"

Once satisfied, Ryouichi let go. He enjoyed Hokuto's embarrassed look.

"How many did you leave?"

Ryouichi smirked.

"Enough that no one, not even you, will mistake you as not being mine."

"Ryouichi..."

"So when are you going to decline?"

"I already did this morning."

"Good."

Hokuto stared at him and Ryouichi was puzzled.

"What?"

"Are you serious about us?"

He grabbed Hokuto's head and placed it on his shoulder.

"We'll discuss the details later. Now, sleep."

Ryouichi had removed Hokuto's glasses and tucked them safely into his shirt pocket. He felt Hokuto chuckle.

"I'm not sure I want to date you."

Ryouichi felt the blood drain from his face, and his heart stopped. Did he already loose his chance with Hokuto?"

"What...?"

"You're demanding."

"I am not."

Hokuto chuckled and began to drift to sleep, smelling Ryouichi's cologne. He wore the same thing now thanks to him. Sleep was within arm's length when Ryouichi's voice broke in.

"So, when are you moving in?"


End file.
